The Boy in the Closet
by SoulTail7
Summary: Lucy is your regular eighth grade girl. She has good friends, a crush that may like her back, and an annoying twin brother. One day she hears a strange noise in her closet and weird things start happening.
1. Chapter 1

**Soooooooooooo this is my new story. I stated it last year, but it's not that good. Tell me if I should continue it.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Boy in the Closet<span>**

**Chapter One**

'The sun was getting smaller and smaller... dimmer and dimmer. Suddenly, there was an explosion of light, 10 times as bright as a supernova! She watched, spellbound as the light engulfed her and the dog. She scr-'

A ruler slammed onto the desk with a sharp snap. She jumped, startled.

"Lucy?"

"Um, yes Mr. Clive?"

"This is math class, not lunch." He smiled widely. "Do you know the answer?"

"The answer to what?" Mr. Clive was a nice and funny teacher, in Lucy's opinion. But, he could also get very strict at times. This was one of those times.

"I asked you if you knew the answer was. Do you need to hear the question again?"

"Yes." Mr. Clive rolled his eyes, amused. "Fine. It was the square root of 22 divided by pi, times 33."

Lucy stared at him with a frightened look on her face. Did he really expect her to answer that? Just then, she heard a giggle. She looked to the side and saw her classmates whispering and giggling to one another. Lucy could feel her face turn red. "Um… we didn't learn that yet, Mr. Clive." She could hear the giggles turn into snorts of laughter. Lucy moved her eyes down then back up at Mr. Clive. "The question is 5/8 plus 7/8." He whispered with a wink. "Oh." Lucy straightened up. To her, fractions were like breathing. "The answer is 1 ½, sir."

"That is correct, Lucy." Mr. Clive said with a smile. Just then, the bell rang and Lucy's heart sank. 'Locker time,' she thought, sighing. "Class dismissed. No homework tonight." Mr. Clive called. Lucy half heartedly gathered her books and trudged to her locker. 'Maybe if I go really quickly, he won't try to talk to me.' She thought. Lucy had a major crush on Natsu Dragneel. There was a problem with this crush, though. She was too nervous to talk to him, and she got embarrassed near him. Unfortunately, his locker was right next to hers.

Lucy was speed walking to her locker, when she stepped on a pencil. Her foot slid out from under her. She gasped and fell, and her books slid across the floor. Lucy's face turned red as she tried to stand, but people kept jostling her. Tears sprang to her eyes as she tried to collect her books. Eventually, some unseen person stepped on her hand and she cried out in pain. The tears in her eyes threatened to spill as the hallway became deserted. Then, she saw a shadow as someone got closer to her. "Let me help," whispered a soft voice. "I don't need help!" she hissed angrily.

Lucy looked up, glaring. Her heart stopped. 'O-oh. My. Gosh. It is Natsu Dragneel.' She thought, a light blush spreading across her face. "Let me help." He insisted. "O-okay…" she stammered. Natsu smiled and helped Lucy collect her books. As they went to leave, Natsu went up to her and whispered in her ear. "See you later."

Lucy walked to the courtyard after going to her locker. She stopped in the middle and looked around. Her eyes finally locked on two of her best friends, Levy and Mirajane. Lucy saw Mirajane look up and scan the area. She saw Lucy, and smiled. Mira nudged Levy and gestured toward Lucy. Levy looked up and waved. Lucy, giggling, waved back and pushed her way to their table. "You're late!" Levy said.

"Not as late as Erza. Where is she?"

"She's asking Jellal to the dance!" exclaimed Mira.

"She finally got over her boy-phobia?"

"Guess so. Look! Here she comes!"

"Does she look happy?" asked Levy. "I can't see!"

"Well, skipping and smiling are sure signs of happiness, aren't they?"

"You look pretty happy yourself, Lucy. What happened?" asked Levy. "I'll tell you when Erza gets here." Erza ran up to them. "HE SAID YES!" she shrieked. "Yes!" they exclaimed, and went up to hug her. "Finally!" crowed Mira. "Lucy, Erza's here now. Tell us what happened!" whined Levy. The others stared at her, confused. "Okay…" laughed Lucy, rolling her eyes. "So, I was going to my locker when I stepped on a pencil and tripped. Then the hallway cleared out, and I was alone, or so I thought. Anyway, guess who was there."

"Mr. Clive?"

"Nope."

"Natsu Dragneel?" guessed Erza. "Yup." Lucy said. Mira's eyes got huge. "No. Way. Really?"

"Yeeees! So, Natsu came up to me and offered to help me pick up my books. But I didn't know who it was so I said no. Levy's mouth dropped open. "What?!" shrieked Erza. "You said no?!"

"I didn't know it was him, duh. I said that. So then I looked up and saw that Natsu was standing in front of me. He asked again and I said yes."

"No. Way."

"He totally likes you."

"Mirajane!" Mira rolled her eyes. "Please. We all know you like him!" Lucy blushed. "Well, I-" she got interrupted by the bell. "Saved by the bell, huh, Lucy?" Erza smiled. "Party at my place tonight!" They cheered and headed to the buses.

* * *

><p><strong>Okaaaaaaaay. Soooooooo. Yeah. I don't really know about this one. Tell me what you think in that little box right there lll<br>lll  
>\l  
>And good thing will happen, like cookies! (::)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I got 3 reviews last night, so I decided to post the next chapter, as I already had it written. Thanks to Madnessotaku and starfiresusan18 for reviewing, Abbyren1516, Kyoufu, and Madnessotaku for putting this on alerts, and Kyoufu and Madnessotaku for favroting. Cookies for you! (::) (::) (::) Aaaanyway, on to chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>As Lucy got off the bus, she heard muffled music coming from her house. She sighed. "I guess I shouldn't get my hopes up…" she marched up the driveway and into her house, slamming the door behind her. "Laxus! Can't you and your band practice somewhere else!"<p>

"Because our basement has the best sound. Why?" called Laxus, Lucy's brother and twin. "Because most people don't want to hear your 'music' every Friday for an hour! And some people like to concentrate while doing work." Lucy yelled back. She heard some whispering coming from the basement were her brothers' band practiced. Laxus thumped upstairs with the rest of the band, which consisted of 3 members including Laxus. A boy named John played the drums, Brad played the keyboard, and Laxus played the guitar. "Well, you're going to have to deal with it until we become famous!" said John, striking a pose at the top of the stairs. "Good luck with that…" muttered Lucy, as John and Brad left. She turned to Laxus. "Oh yeah, Erza's having a party tonight." Laxus's face brightened. "Really? Who's going to be there?"

"I'm not going to tell you until you tell me how you get mom to bring you home so early on Fridays."

"Are you really still going to bug me about that?"

"Hey, I'm just trading information." Laxus made a face. "Okay, okay. So you know how we have gym at the end of the day?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Mom convinced the principal to let me, Brad, and John skip every Friday, and brings us here for practice."

"Well, mom and I will be having a little chat about this later. And the party will probably be me, Mira, Levy and Erza." Laxus stared at Lucy. "L-Levy's going?"

"You wanna come too?"

"You don't need to ask me!" he grinned. "Okay, I'll call Erza and ask her if you can come." Laxus ran upstairs to his room, calling over his shoulder. "You're the best, Lucy!" she shrugged. "Thanks."

Lucy waited to make sure that Laxus was in his room. When she was absolutely sure, she ran to the kitchen. "Moooom! I need to ask you somethinggg! Where aaaare you?"

"I'm in the living room, sweetie! What do you need?" Lucy grimaced and went to the living room. She stopped in front of the TV where her mom, Ravenel Heartfillia, was watching a crime show. She leaned over, trying to see the screen. "Lucy! I'm trying to watch! What do you need?"

"To ask you a few questions," replied Lucy. Her mom sighed. "Fine. But could you please move? I had a long day at work today." Lucy and Laxus's mom was a vet and worked from 5:30 to 4:00. "Okay," said Lucy's mom as Lucy sat down. "What is it?"

"First, how come you pick Laxus up from school early on Fridays but not me?"  
>"Well, Laxus has his own little band, and there's no other time for him to practice since you have basketball on the weekends. You don't have anything after school that would require me to take you out early since your practices are at 7:00." Lucy rolled her eyes. "I guess that would make sense. Can Laxus and I go to Erza's house tonight? You know how she always has parties on Fridays." her mom smiled. "Okay, sweetie. What are the times?"<p>

"Knowing Erza, 8 to 11."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, mom! I know my best friend!" Lucy left her mom to the TV and went to her room. She picked up her phone.

_DoubleCat2: hey c. can Laxus go 2 the party tonight?_

_ PartyGirl199: sure. is this about m?_

_ DoubleCat2: yes. What r the times?_

_ PartyGirl199: haha knew it! The times are 8-11_

_ DoubleCat2: k though so. cya later_

_ PartyGirl199: cya 2_

Lucy put her phone back on her table and picked up her computer and decided to watch Netflix for a while. She stared at the screen, relieved it was Friday and she had no homework. At 5:00, half an hour later, she remembered that she needed to tell Laxus that he could go to the party. Lucy slid off her bed and walked down the hall to his room.

Lucy got to the door and kicked it. "Laxus, open up!" she yelled. "It's open!" he called back. Lucy opened the door and found Laxus lying on his bed listening to music. She went over and turned it off. Laxus looked up at her. "Yees?" he asked. "I just texted Erza and she said you can come." she replied. Laxus raised his eyebrows. "Go where?"

"The party."

"What party?" Lucy sighed in exasperation. She leaned over and tapped her fist on Laxus's head. "Hellooooo? Anybody in there? I need to speak to Laxus! Erza's party. She said you could come." Lucy could literally see a cartoon light bulb flicker on over Laxus's head. "Ohhhh… That party! Thanks Lucy!"

"Yeah. It's in 3 hours. I don't recommend wearing anything to casual or too fancy."

"Okay. See you later." Laxus said, looking pointedly at the door. "Okay, okay!" Lucy said, raising her hands and heading out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm leaving for Italy today, but I will try to finish chap 3. I think I'm almost done with it. Thanks for doing thingies. Farewell, my friends! u<strong>


End file.
